The Tale of Light and Dark
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: He was thought dead but instead forgiving his life the goddesses allow Elliot to be amongst their people.With Pandora under a veil of twilight and Hyrule dealing with their missing princess, he and Oz play a part in all. Full sum inside! -Discontinued, I loved the idea but I have no more for it. Sorry-
1. Prologue

**First up, don't hate me! This is the warning I'm giving and only one. This is a LoZ and Pandora Hearts X Over. Don't like, don't read. I'll be giving couples out with my OCs and probably some other stuff. Well here's the full sum. Couples: ElliotXOC and OzXOC. I don't own Legend of Zelda or Pandora Hearts. I just own my OCs and plot. And I don't think I'll do very good with the OzXOC part but let's see. T for language and Elliot's foul mouth and perhaps my own. And as for the worlds I'm using a mix of all the worlds in LoZ. let's see how that comes out.**

**Summary: Oz and the others thought he had died. After all he had rejected his contract. Since God himself forbade him from living perhaps the godesses of Hyrule-Din, Nayru, and Farore-saw a good in him for instead of dying, somehow, he landed in the land of Hyrule; a place far away from the country of the Four Dukedoms. Found with many injuries, Elliot Nightray finds himself living in the Hyrule Castle Town apparently four years after his death. With the whole country in a ruckus because of the mysterious disappearance of their Princess, Elliot must help his new friends find a way to resolve this. But the problems don't only stretch to Hyrule. Meanwhile at Pandora something seems to be swallowing towns, cities, and countries under a veil of twilight. The two souls that were seperated and now live apart are the forces creating havoc among these two lands. Will Oz and co. find a way to liberate themselves of the menace? Will Elliot find a way to atone his past and find a way to safe his future? May the goddess be with them... **

**Here goes may attempt; I had to, it gnawed me inside. I'll be starting with a little bit to see how things go.**

* * *

><p><em>The two silhouette's floated in the vague space of darkness. Both in front of the jugdes who'd say their future; something they never had. Both who lost the game of life too early from their due time. Both two bodyless souls who died doing wrong to their world. The three were the ones to decipher the future that vindictive souls, such as those, would have after their horrid deeds were done.<em>

_"What should be done with these two?" a deep voice asked his companions who stood observing the two shinning souls. _

_"They shouldn't be together," one with a voice a bit lighter said in a serious tone. "After all they did cause the death of many." _

_"And yet they died before their time," another voice said intrigued. "I say we keep them together."_

_"Are you out of your mind?" the second yelled bewildered by its companion's suggestion. "Do you want to give them a free ticket to destroy another world?"_

_"Hush, both of you," the first ordered shutting them both. "These two were born together. Now they will reborn seperate with the fate to find eachother again. If together they committed crimes of atrocity perhaps if we seperate them beforehand their motives will change."_

_"But, your Honor!" both cried in objection but were quickly quietted by his glare. "Y-Yes, you Honor."_

_"Now who will this two be assigned to?" it said perplexed._

_"We'll take one of them, your Honor," three joint voices said. At their answer three figures took the forms of three distinctive lights of the colors red, green, and blue. "_

_"You three..." the second said in a fit.._

_"Din, Nayru, Farore," the first said. "You believe yourselves capable of rearranging this lost soul?"_

_"Yes, your Honor," Din spoke from the trio. "We believe that by giving this lost bieng a path to follow that it'll be able to break from the bonds that tie her to the Darkness."_

_"You are hypocrties, Goddesses of Hyrule," the third said. "You say these are bound to the Darkness and not part of it? They murdered their village and continued with the cities and coutnries surrounding it and you dare say that this are now seeds sown from Hell itself?"_

_"They might have done what you said," Nayru said in reproach. "But that doesn't justify that they have no good in them."_

_"We'll raise her," Farore said gleefuly. "You'll see she'll turn out to be good after all."_

_"Highly doubt that," the third said snorting at their naivete._

_"Fine with me," the Honor said agreeing. __"Then who takes the other half?"_

_"I'll take her in, your Honor," another female voice called._

_"What is this? A parade of the saviors of Hyrule?" the third said in mockery. "What's with the Twilight Princess being here?"_

_"A being of the Twili can't raise a human being, Midna," Honor said in reproach. "You should know that."_

_"I do," she said. "But I'll leave her in a place where she'll be raised correctly and were those bonds will break on her as well."_

_"Then so be it," Honor said. "Midna and the goddesses will take care of these forgotten souls."_

_The two spheres of light that were the souls of the two beings. One went with the three and the other with the Twilight Princess. They each left to their places._

_"This is a mistake," the second scorned. "Those two shouldn't haved even been reincarnated."_

_"Let us not think of that anymore," the third said sighing and taking the final decision. _

_"Let us leave then," Honor said and as they were about to leave a sphere shone before them; unexpected to all. _

_"A stray?" the third said perplexed. _

_"It's unlikely," the second said. "A stray would go directly to Hell for an appointment with us."_

_"Who is it you come from?" Honor asked as the soul shined a couple of times. "I see. He isn't like all the others. A evil doer who was driven by impulsion."_

_"That's not new," the second scoffed. "We get killers who claim to have done it by impulsion but that's just another excuse."_

_"Not his own," Honor said making them shocked. "Another's."_

_"What's your verdict, your Honor," the third said. _

_Suddenly Honor raised his cloaked hand that was a thin dark, red color skinned one. He pointed at the soul with his index finger as he pronounced his sentencing. "Relieve your past by undoing the dreadful upcoming future of both lands. If you can reunite those two which have been seperated then you shall be freed form this curse I place upon your soul."_

_"Your Honor?" both called out. "Are you meaning to say that-"_

_"I will be this boy's guide through this," his voice said. "He will never be able to atone for his past sins, however he may change his future by aiding those who can change this world's fate."_

_"As you say," both said in shock as they bowed. "Your Honor."_

* * *

><p>At Reveille late at night, a very hard worker, Liam Lunettes, had drawn his visit to the Rainsworth too long again. And again for the same reason as always, his friend, Xerxes Break, was kicking all his work onto him. He took the carriage back to the Barma Husehold and was about to enter when he suddenly heard a screaching cry coming from the bushes near the gardens.<p>

"What in the world?" he whispered to himself confused. He walked over to the gardens as he continued his way over to where he heard the cries as they got louder and louder. "You have got to be kidding," he mumbled as he reached the place. There on a weaven basket laid a little baby girl. Her hair as golden as the sun itself and her tiny eyes as bright as the blue sky. "A baby?" He unconsciously picked up the small creature as she smiled and laughed at someone's warmth touch. That was when he noticed the paper that had been hidden under the baby.

At picking it up he read it:

**_Take care of this child. The Daughter of the Night, Child of the Dark. She is but one half. She is Inis."_**

"Inis?" he repeated and somehow the girl got ahold of his glasses as she played with them sticking them in her mouth. "Ah! Don't do that!" he struggled getting them out of her tiny yet strong hands. That was when he saw the necklace dangling by her neck. It was a platinum crescent moon with encrusted crystals. "If they could afford something like that for you," he said jesting with her as she played with his hand, "Then why leave you here?" She then let go of his hand to play with her necklace as she put it in her mouth. "I can't just leave you here now can I?"he said with a smile as he took her away into the mansion.

* * *

><p>It was the last of the customers. Finaly Telma could have some rest. After all the town was in much uproar and she hadn't have much customers for that matter. And it hadn't been quite that good of a day's work either that night. As she was about to close shop, Louise, her persian, white cat's ears stretched straight. She jumped off the counter top from where she rested and slithered her way outside.<p>

"Lousie! Comeback in here!" she called as she tiredly ran after the feline. The persian finally stopped infrot of a weaven basket and started tugging at the piece of cloth that was inside. "Lousie, leave that there," she called angrily at her cat. The feline then _moewed_ at her master and pawed the insides of the basket. In retribution a child's cry was heard loud and clear. "What the gods?" she said as she reached in the basket to uncover a little baby girl. She was crying. Her hair was a bit wavy was the color of the darkest night and her eyes the color of the shiniest sapphire. The girl stretched her arms out and up to Telma. "Poor thing," she said picking it up. She noticed then that the child held a sun necklace made of platinum and encrusted with crystals. "Who could've left you like this?"

"Moew!" Louise called as Telma looked down and saw the piece of paper in her mouth.

"What's that girl?" she said taking the paper.

_**Take care of this child. The Daughter of the Day, Child of the Light. She is but one half. She is Lux."**_

Louise suddenly crigned her nose as a drop of water came down from the sky. Telma feeling the few drops ran alongisde Lousie under the cover of her bar.

"Well, little Lux," she said giggling at the small child. "Seems you will be staying with Louise and I. Isn' that right Louise?" The feline only moewed at her master as they both went back into the bar and upstairs into their home and now Lux's new home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years have passed since these two encounters...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"As thought they grow faster than most children," the second judge said looking down on the situation. <em>

_"Four years and they look like they have seventeen. How amusing," the third judge said._

_"It is time now," Honor said. "The pieces are in place and now this pawn shall enter both their lives." He raised his hand as the soul of the forgotten one appeared. "Begone into the world. Fulfill your life and aid theirs, Nightray boy." The sphere disappeared in a ray of light._

_"I hope those four know what they did," the second said. "Sending those two back into the world."_

_"I am sure they thoguht it through," Honor said. "Now let us watch as this game of their life starts."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done. Okay, I really need to know if you like it cuz then I'll be more motivated to write! 3 So please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you MissIndigo for encouraging me to continue this story! Luv you lots!**

* * *

><p>"Ahh." The Lux's voice called from atop Milk, her white mare, as she went along the road in front of the carriage. "I hate these boring deliveries."<p>

"We're almost there Luxy!" Carlotta, Luz's co-worker in Telma's bar, called from the carriage behind. "We had a calm and safe delivery as always."

"Still boring~" Lux chanted. Suddenly Milk started to panic as she stopped and stood on her hind legs. "Whoa! Milky!" Lux tried calming her down. The mare calm from her shock stood on all fours, still. "What happened?" She whispered to her horse and looked up ahead. She gasped and quickly got off her.

"What's wrong, Lux?" Carlotta asked confused as to why they had stopped. "Why'd we stop?"

"Carly!" Lux yelled. "Hurry! Someone's collapsed here!"

"What?" She too got off her seat and went over to where Lux was. Lux was holding a boy on her arms. He was badly wounded too. "Is he..."

Lux shook her head, "He's alive. We have to take him back to town. will know what to do."

**~X~**

It hadn't taken them long to reach castle town and bring the boy to Telma's. Lux was the one that after arriving went on to call for Borville. It took twenty minutes for him to arrive to the injured and another half an hour as he attended to the boy in the upstairs guest room. While attending him, Telma was with Borville upstairs. Telma made both girls stay downstairs with the Resistence.

"Do not worry, young ones," Rusl assured both seeing their anxiety. "The doctor will surely know what to do."

"You did say you found him in the middle of the road right?" Shad asked questionable about the young man the two had found unconscious.

Lux nodded but couldn't say a word. "It was Lux who found him astray in front of Milk," Carlotta explained to the four members as they waited.

"Those wounds he had were quite deep though." Ashei contemplates on the facts. "Makes one wonder what could have made them."

"Surely he must've stumbled with some of those monsters out in the field." Auru said not wanting to say anything worse. "He'll be just fine."

That was when Telma came walking down the steps behind Dr. Borville.

"Is he going to be alright?" both girl's asked at the same time.

"Ah. Too noisy. He'll be just fine. Lost some amount of blood though so he'll need plenty of fluids and a good amount of this every twelve hours." He handed the large crystal bottle filled with blue potion. "Otherwise he'll be up and running in less than a week." He glanced over at Telma with those huge eyes behind those spectacles. "It'll be fifty rupees."

"Getting greedier every time," Telma said, hands on hips. "Still haven't paid that tab you owe me. That'll be fifty out of the three hundred."

"Fine, I'm leaving then and stop bothering me with every stray cat you find around." He left as he mumbled, "First that Zora and then this-" Lux without a word but a simple glance at Telma went upstairs.

"She's really worried, isn't she?" Carlota asked Telma after Lux left the bar.

"She had pity for strays somehow," Telma answered going around the counter. Louise jumped out and went up the stairs with Lux. "Since she's a stray herself, she feels responsible for any other we find."

**~X~**

Lux sat there near the bed as she looked at the boy they'd found. He was older than her as to what she saw. His chest, head, and left hand were bandaged. His hair was a sandy blonde and was strangely cut.

"Who are you?" she asked knowing no one would answer. "Could you know where I come from?"

* * *

><p>"It's marvelous!" Inis chanted as she finished sewing at last. "The best piece I've done so far."<p>

"Thank you." The customer paid and left. Even though she had money from her brother's job, she still worked at the seamstress' shop.

"Again a wonderful job," the old lady said coming in.

"Thanks," Inis called proud of her work. Her golden hair so long she had to keep it well tied in a ponytail to keep it from sweeping the floor. "I guess I have to go back home now."

"Take care Inis-chan," the woman called.

"Bye bye~ See you tomorrow!" she went out running in a simply two part white dress.

Inis was just like any other mid class noble if you would. With her brother Reim it was a good to live and more when they visited Duchess Rainsworth and Sharon-chan. She loved the girl since she shared the same love fashion as she did. She lived in Duke Barma's mansion for the time being alongside with her brother. She liked her life nonetheless.

"I'm home~!" she caled as she went into her brother's office. Reim was there with a grrim expression as Xerxes Break sat on his desk. "Oni-chan. Oh and Xerx-kun too."

"Welcome back, Inis-chan~" Break welcomed.

"Inis, you're early," Reim called grim.

"Yep, I finished most of the orders today and they were fabulous~!" she chanted happy.

"We were just talking about you Inis-cha-!" Break's mouth was shut by Reim's hand. The girl blinked at her brother's actions to their older mentor.

"I-Inis why don't you go to Sharon's parlor. Xerxes and her came by today, you know," Reim said to take her off topic.

"Sharon-chan!" she said her eyes lighting up. She grabbed her sketched book and left running out to her parlor.

Reim let go and sigehd in relief. "How naughty of you Reim-san, not to tell little Inis-chan about what we were talking about," Break pouted.

"She doesn't need to know Xerxes," reim said annoyed.

"It is impressive though," Break grinned. "It's only been four years since you found her and she looked like a grown woman already."

"I know, Rufus-sama already did some examinations but when they started getting out of hand I had to take her away," Reim said confused as well.

"Did he find anything?" Break asked curious.

"Nothing but the mark on her left arm she's always had," Reim said. The mark being the neon blue lines that formed shapes on her arm. (Guess like in Twilight Princess)

"Oh really," Break contemplated to those facts.

* * *

><p>Telma closed the door as she saw Lux asleep while watching over the sleeping boy. Going downstairs she started the meeting of the Resistance.<p>

"Any news on Princess Zelda?" she asked.

Ashei shook her head, "It's like she vanished in thin air."

Rusl thought the facts, "Since the princess isn't in power now Hyrule has been in chaos."

"We've searched all of Hyrule, even Gerudo Desert and nothing," Auru said.

"We should extend our search beyond Hyrule itself," Shad optioned.

"Who would go there, though," Telma said. "None of the soldiers in Hyrule dare step out of the castle grounds. Who's going to be brave enough as to go out into even a bigger plain."

The bell of the door jingle. Telma turned to say, "Sorry we're closed."

"I apologize," a guy's voice called. The figure was cloaked in a simple cloth was a huge figure. "But I thought I would be welmcomed." Unhooding himself, Renado smiled.

"Oh dear me," Telma said blushing. "What honor do we have to see you here, Renado?"

"I came here under dire circumstances," Renado explained straight out. Telma's expression changed to one serioud along with the others.

"What kind of circumstances?" Shad asked shocked at the revelation.

"Something's occurring at Death Mountain and Kakariko Village," he said with a grim experssion. "Gorons and humans alike are starting to become severely ill."

"Ill?" Auru asked. "Of what?"

"I do not know," he said sadly. "However," he pulled out a cloth with a very peculiar sign of a sun on it. "The Goron Patriarch, Darbus, gave me this and said that the Sun would know how to help."

"I've seen that before somewhere," Rusl said curious.

"You all have," Telma said recognizing the sign. "It's the same as the insignia that Lux wears on her necklace."

"Then it seems that I will be in need of Miss Lux," Renado said.

"Is there no other things you could do? Or at least wait until the patient we have recovers. She will not go unless she see's him well and up," Telma explained.

"If I must, I will wait up to three days but no longer," he said taking a seat. "I am afraid that this might be a great epidemic."

"Could this be related to Princess Zelda's disappearance?" Shad murmured.

"Don't know," Telma said turning to them. "But we're going to have to find her very soon now."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to MissIndigo and starpandorakimmy12 for the awesome reviews and support on this story. This chappy goes out to you two! XD<strong>


	3. update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
